Never Said You
by PaotCraft
Summary: El mundo se le iba, sentía el ardor en su pecho, la daga con veneno en este, sentía como su sangre se iba y su corazón desesperado comenzaba a latir más y más rápido, en vano, condenándolo aun más


Hola Mundo FF Vocaloid, aqui yo de nuevo, con otro FF basado en la mega genial canción "The Madness of Duke Venomania" y pues es básicamente los últimos momentos del duque antes de morir, espero que la disfruten

**Notas**: Gumina, como podran ver no es solo la amiga de la infancia si no… mejor lean y ya se imaginaran

Asmodeo es al Demonio de la lujuria…

**Summary **El mundo se le iba, sentía el ardor en su pecho, la daga con veneno en este, sentía como su sangre se iba y su corazón desesperado comenzaba a latir más y más rápido, en vano, condenándolo aun más

**Disclaimer:  
**Vocaloid no me pertenece, todos los derechos de autor a sus respectivos dueños y compañías.

Ni Gumina ni Sateriajis Venomania, ni ninguno de los personajes nombrados en esta historia son de mi propiedad, son de Mothy- Akuno_P.

Lo unico que seria mio seria la historia a continuación, pero también es parte de Mothy- Akuno_P debido a que esta ambientada en unas canciones de su autoría. Sin fines de Lucros, de y para Fans :B

* * *

El Duque Sateriajis Venomania moría en el suelo de su sótano, de su harem, y todo por culpa de aquel Kachees Crim quien lo apuñalo con una daga "cobarde por hacerte pasar por mujer" pensó con una risa irónica

El mundo se le iba, sentía el ardor en su pecho, la daga con veneno en este, sentía como su sangre se iba y su corazón desesperado comenzaba a latir mas y mas rápido, en vano, condenándolo aun mas, dejo que su espalda se deslizara por aquella pared mientras veía a todas irse, escucha, observa, siente como aquellas chicas se le iban, las vio pasar a todas y a cada una jóvenes, mayores, hermosas, monjas, prostitutas, todas, todas fueron de el, estaban en su propiedad de nadie mas-tosió una vez mas y vio aquella sangre oscura- corrían desesperada por salir algunas lo miraron con miedo, otras con desprecio, otras con asco algunas con insultos y otras, ni se molestaron-sonrió con la ironía-

Vio a una peli-aqua correr desesperada, parecía que ella iba a morir-junto a el- la escucho gritar al parecer no sabia donde quedaba la salida, vio como otras chicas la tomaron del brazo y se la llevaron.

Vio a otra, una hermosa castaña en la flor de la vida, fue una de las que lo insulto arranco aquella flor de su cuello y se la tiro con odio, desprecio, y se fue maldiciéndolo, de nuevo- le decía que ni el infierno era para el- Oh aquella princesa se fue con mas calma que la chica que se fue antes pero, igualmente molesta.

Luego vio una peli rosa, ah la primera de su harem ella... ella estaba calmada es la que caminaba por toda la mansión lo miro apenas sin importancia y siguió su rumbo, luego la vio salir corriendo, con algo entre sus manos, podía jurar que era una espada.

Volvió a toser y en ese momento miro su pecho por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vio algo que no debía ser su sangre no era roja, no no, ni ningún color similar, era violeta, como su cabello y espesa no parecía sangre, no humana, en ese momento en la desesperación trato de colocarse en pie de nuevo, pero cayo de rodillas contra el suelo-la daga se enterró mas haciéndolo gritar de dolor, haciéndolo llorar- "oh maldito seas asmodeo" pensó de mala gana, su alma vendida, eso era la mejor explicación para demostrar lo que le pasaba, no moría rápido, no tenia sangre normal, no era humano y todo por...

Escucho un suspiro, el pensó que todas se habían ido, y dirigió su mirada moribunda hacia donde venia y la vio, la vio la causante de todo mal

Con su cara serena

Su cabello delicadamente recogido

Parecía como si ella se quería quedar, ¡oh Dios santo que traiciono ella estaba hay por el!, si lo amaba eso creía, pero luego vio algo que no era lo mas, normal su sonrisa demasiada cambiada, oh el había visto esa sonrisa una vez, cuando lo humillo, ¿lo humilla de nuevo? quien dice que no

La vio caminar, su andar tranquillo, aquella aristócrata parecía un ángel para el, pero a su vez el mismo demonio que lo había condenado al infierno, lo miro, vio arquear su ceja y aquella sonrisa, y ojos ajenos a ella lo miraron con burla... oh no... ella no era Gumina Glassred, no podía ser ella, era demasiada malicia para aquella chica "se me adelanto aquella chica" el susurro de su voz sonaba ajeno a ella "me tome tantas molestias para esto y se llevo aquella espada" sonaba enojada, de que habla ella quien le podía explicar, la peli-verde se dio vuelta y comenzó andar hacia la salida, el trato de hablar, pero apenas y respiraba, las lagrimas aun corrían sus mejillas el suelo lleno de aquella sangre violácea cuando un ruido salio de su garganta ella lo miro de nuevo, aun con aquella mirada "oh, aun hablas dime que me quieres decir" se quedo callada y en la puerta abierta, vio que no dijo nada "lo supuse... te veré en el infierno" fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de irse y cerrar aquella puerta tras ella mientras que en aquella mansión sonó el eco de la voz del hombre "Gumina... yo... yo.. Te amo"…


End file.
